Pequeño
by Santita
Summary: Pobre Keith, Lance lo cree enano.


Esta fue la primera vez, que en todo el tiempo que han estado salvando el universo de las garras de Zarkon. Que Lance se dio cuenta que Keith era _pequeño_ , no se refería a que es a la altura de Pidge, obviamente la diferencia de tamaño era muy notable cuando se paraban uno al lado del otro. Keith le doblaba en altura a la genio en tecnología.

Una noche cuando caminaba en los pasillos solitarios del castillo de los leones, cuando se levantó para una merienda de medianoche, fue suficiente para que Lance dudara de la altura del paladín rojo. Cuando entró a la cocina.

Cuando Lance dio vuelta en un pasillo se dio cuenta que las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas, eso llamó la curiosidad del francotirador. No recordaba que alguien estuviera despierto hasta estas horas, bueno, aparte de él, estaba seguro que nadie más. En completo silencio y pasos sigilosos se acercó al marco de la puerta y procurando no ser detectado, Lance sacó su cabeza para ver quién era el que estaba en la cocina, y si había tiempo también, asustarlo. Sabía que era algo infantil asustar a una persona en media noche, pero era todo con tal de reírse y burlarse ¿No?

Hubo una voz que sacó a Lance de sus pensamientos. El paladín azul fijó su mirada al producto de la voz que estuvo acompañado de una maldición si había escuchado bien.

Era Keith que estaba en la cocina, al lado de una cosa que suponía él era un tipo de estante. Lance quiso tragarse la risa que se le quiso salir cuando vio que el pelinegro se ponía de puntitas para poder alcanzar inútilmente un frasco de galletas que estaba en la parte más alta del estante. La estatura de Keith no se comparaba con la del mueble, así que se le hacía obvio que no llegara. Se le hizo curioso ¿Cómo es que Keith no puede llegar a tal altura? Lance estaba consciente de que, por un par de pulgadas, como tres o más sobrepasaba al pelinegro, pero también había estado en momentos en los cuales tenía que agarrar cosas de la parte de arriba del estante. Y de un solo llegaba.

Y una pregunto corrió por su mente ¿Keith era enano o Lance era muy alto?

Las hipótesis de Lance se hicieron más evidentes cuando de repente, el pelinegro se montó y empezó como a trepar el mueble. Al moreno se le cayó la mandíbula de lo incrédulo que estaba. Keith estaba loco como para montarse en un mueble que era el doble de su tamaño y anchura. ¡Hasta parecía que sabía cómo manejarlo!

A Keith le valió _madres_ botar los utensilios de cocina especiales que Hunk utilizaba para preparar el desayuno, y estaba más centrado en mantener el equilibrio en la repisa (en donde estaba el frasco, encima del estante) con la mano, con la otra tratando de alcanzarlo, con un pie en las manijas de los gabinetes y el otro en la base. Las caras que hacia eran bastante notables de que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar las galletas y terco por no querer pedir ayuda. Lance entró sin dudarlo. Ya sentía que el pelinegro se caía y que le llegaba un paro.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando por arte de magia, el mueble se tambaleó con todo y Keith cuando él hizo un mal movimiento he hiciera que perdiera el equilibro. La pierna derecha que mantenía todo muy fríamente calculado, se dobló he hizo que Keith gritara del susto y resbalara. El mueble se quedó en su lugar para evitar accidentes graves.

Como si de una película de princesas se tratara, en donde la doncella, ósea en este caso; Keith, en una escena en que la princesa se cae y que el príncipe viniera en su rescate, ósea Lance, y la atrapará en el momento, como ahora. Pero por pura mierda no sucedió. Bueno, el paladín rojo se cayó, y Lance llego justo a tiempo, pero, la cabeza de Keith choco con el rostro de Lance provocando un aullido de dolor de este y por el impacto se tropezó con algunos de los utensilios en el suelo, haciendo que cayera de espalda y con Keith cayendo sobre su estómago, sacándole el aire al moreno y dejándolo medio muerto. En ningún momento Keith soltó el frasco de galletas de Hunk, que por cierto no sufrió ningún daño aparte del pobre Lance que hacía de todo con tal de recuperar el aire, y Keith también salió ileso, sobre el cuerpo del francotirador que amortiguo su caída.

El mitad galra se levantó con el ceño fruncido para ver a un Lance tirado debajo de él.

― ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Lance?

Al moreno se le desfiguro el rostro. ― Yo debería de preguntar eso, Keith. ¡¿Qué mierda haces montándote en esa cosa en medio de la noche?! ¡¿Eh?!

―N-nada ―tartamudeó Keith intentando ocultar el frasco. Su intento fue inútil, porque Lance ya lo había visto en un principio. Lance resopló tirando su cabeza para atrás.

―Los dos ya sabemos que trataste de robar las galletas de Hunk ¿Cierto? ―Un dedo acusador apuntaba el frasco que sostenía Keith, con una sonrisa arrogante el paladín azul vio como el chico mitad galra fruncía el ceño y sacando un suspiro al mismo tiempo. ―Lo sabía… ―dijo Lance con arrogancia, pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

―Bien, vine por galletas. ―Keith finalmente mostro el frasco. Y lo abrió sin dificultad. ―Pero no para robarlas.

―Sí, lo sé. ―Lance se sobó las cienes haciendo una mueca. ―Tus intenciones eran bastante claras. ―Lance esbozó una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Keith y este solo soltó un respingo pegando el frasco a su pecho. ―A veces pienso que te comportas como un niño.

A Keith se le pararon los pelos de la vergüenza y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa que era muy notable por su piel pálida. Las infló, y frunció el ceño. Lance soltó una carcajada, pero se cortó en su garganta cuando una galleta entró de lleno en su boca y por poco casi se ahoga si no fuera por Keith que le dio un golpe suave en el abdomen.

―Solo porque te ibas a morir ahogado por una galleta te salvé. ―Keith se llevó una galleta a la boca. ―Además, ―se llevó otra al terminarse la primera. Su rostro confesaba que el sabor le encantaba. ―Te necesitamos. _Ahh…_ Estás galletas están grandiosas. ―se quiso meter otra, pero el comentario de Lance lo dejó en shock.

― ¿No querrás decir que tú me necesitas?

Un golpe en su parte sagrada lo hizo cambiar de idea.

Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Keith era _pequeño_. Para ser franco, realmente no le interesaba cosas tan mínimas, como saber él por qué Pidge se veía muy adorable cuando estaba emocionada con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con tecnología, o porque Hunk creaba unas comidas que están para morirse con verduras extrañas que por milagro salían el mismo sabor como el de la tierra. O porque Allura era tan hermosa y daba miedo a la vez (algo que jamás dirá en voz alta) o Coran que tenía algo que no podía ponerle nombre, o porque Shiro era tan malditamente…

Un gemido de dolor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El paladín azul parpadeó un par de veces, para luego bajar la cabeza hacia la persona que yacía a pegado a su pecho. Keith tomaba bocanadas de aire y respiraba demasiado lento y su rostro contenía una mueca de dolor. Ahí Lance recordó que, al entrar a la base Galra, unos druidas les prepararon una emboscada y ambos pudieron destruirlos a todos, pero en algún momento de la pelea, Keith había dado un alarido y cuando Lance terminó de derribar al último druida y se acercará a su compañero, la preocupación lo embargo; Keith recibió un disparo en su costado izquierdo, en la parte que la armadura no protegía.

Pronto, mas druidas iban a llegar, y para no ser descubiertos; Lance llevó a cuestas a Keith dentro de lo que parecía un almacén de saber qué cosa. Pero, al ser muy estrecha hizo que sus cuerpos les hiciera difícil moverse, más para el paladín rojo que estaba herido. Obviamente no podía desplazarse por el dolor, pero al estar en la misma posición no ayudaba en lo absoluto; tenían que ser rápidos y salir lo más pronto que puedan y llevar a Keith a una vaina de curación.

Lance contacto a la paladín verde por medio del casco. ―Pidge, estas a-

― ¡¿Dónde diablos están?! ―se escuchó la voz de Pidge del otro lado con un tono de casi de pánico. Lance tardó unos segundos en responder.

―Cálmate Pidge, estamos atrapados en un tipo de almacén. Pero Keith está herido y no creo que quiera moverse debido al dolor en su costado izquierdo. ―explicó Lance sin aliento, pero con detonante preocupación, al ver que Keith hacía todavía las muecas y chirridos de dolor mientras que se retorcía, con su mano izquierda sosteniendo la herida. Lance la examinó y se alarmó al ver que era profunda.

―De acuerdo. ―Lance hizo una cara de desconcierto al oír que al otro lado del micrófono se oían sonidos que no podía identificar. ―Sólo termino de descifrar en donde están y estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda. Por mientras, aguanten. ―y la llamada se cortó.

Tan pronto como la llamada corta, Lance se llevó una mano al cabello y tiró de las hebras de su cabello chocolate mientras que gruñía de la frustración, tomando en cuenta que sostenía a Keith de la espalda con la otra. Estaban como abrazándose para evitar moverse innecesariamente por el sufrimiento del pelinegro. El castaño mantenía sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, tratando de pensar en algo que los sacará de esta situación que los podría llevar a más problemas; Keith estaba herido, no podía moverse ni manejar su bayard y él no podía dejarlo sólo por la simple idea de no querer que se lastime más. Por otra parte, Pidge estaba demasiado ocupada en ver en qué lugar de la nave Galra estaban y absolutamente desconocían del paradero de Shiro. (Hunk se había quedado en el castillo por asuntos que Allura necesitaba de él)

―Cómo quiere Pidge que aguantemos si ni siquiera podemos contigo herido. ―Lance miró a Keith.

Técnicamente vio más melena negra que otra cosa; el cabello de Keith le hacía cosquillas debajo de la mandíbula y parte de la garganta, algo difícil de bajar la cabeza pero no imposible. Lance ladeó un poco su cuello para tener una mejor vista del chico contra su torso. Aún seguía con la mueca de dolor y las respiraciones profundas, y también unos mechones pegados a su rostro contraído, sudando por el esfuerzo o estaba empezando con una fiebre, esperara que no fuera la segunda. Lance como pudo, subió su mano y la puso contra la frente de Keith levantando sus cabellos y su rostro se desfiguro en preocupación.

―Tienes fiebre.

―No te preocupes ―Keith contesto un poco lento para su gusto. ―Estaré bien.

―Eso ni tú mismo te lo crees, Salmonete.

Lance espero una respuesta defensiva del paladín rojo, pero dicha respuesta no llegó. Inmediatamente el francotirador levanto la cabeza de Keith poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas. Agachándose un poco. ―Hey Keith, responde, Keith ―empezó a entrar en pánico al ver el rostro del chico que tenía sus parpados cerrados, cuando estaba a punto de golpear sus mejillas. Los ojos violetas por fin abrieron. ― ¿Estás conmigo Keith?

El paladín rojo abrió sus ojos casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma y en un instante su rostro se puso rojo y caliente de la vergüenza casi igualando el color de su león. Lance pensó que ese sonrojo se trataba de la fiebre siendo completamente inconsciente de las mariposas en el estómago de Keith ni su corazón bombeando rápidamente en su pecho. El mitad Galra bajó la cabeza de nuevo, quedando con su frente pegada al pecho de este. Obviamente no quería que Lance viera su maldito sonrojo.

―Ya te lo dije. Estaré bien.

― _Ni que estaré bien, ni que ocho cuartos._ ―chilló Lance tratando vagamente imitar la voz con un tono que no encajaba con la de Keith. Lance sólo lo miró con reproche. ―Claramente se ve que no estás bien. Deja de hacerte el fuerte y ayúdame a cómo no lastimarte, más el cómo salir de aquí. ¿Oíste? ―monologó Lance con una voz autoritaria que hizo que al pelinegro le recorrieran cosquillas por la columna.

Keith sólo se le quedó viendo perplejo unos milisegundos, impresionado por las palabras de Lance, pero al cabo; Keith arrugó la frente y asintió firmemente. Pero aún con un deje de dolor en su expresión. El rostro de Lance se desfiguró a una de preocupación y miraba hacia cualquier cosa que los ayudará dentro del almacén que les sirva para no levantar sospechas de que estaban ahí y que los druidas no los atacaran.

Un movimiento brusco del recipiente los hizo moverse y sacando un gemido de dolor al paladín rojo, el golpe provoco que el almacén se volteara y los dejara uno encima de otro. El francotirador hizo todo lo que pudo para no aplastar con su cuerpo a Keith que jadeaba de dolor recostado sobre su espalda. Lance puso sus antebrazos a los lados de la cabeza de Keith y este quedo con sus piernas a los costados de la cadera de Lance. Estando de esta forma, había mucho menos espacio que antes, era sofocante. El pobre paladín azul podía sentir los jadeos de su compañero en su rostro que estaba a centímetros del otro.

Lance no dejaba de pensar que estaban en una posición muy comprometedora.

Y Keith no podía pensar que esta posición era muy vergonzosa.

― ¡Mierda!

Era Pidge la quien fue que escucharon. En un instante las puertas del almacén se abrieron con una Pidge preocupada y con su bayard activado. Debió de haber destruido a los últimos druidas, eso fue lo que pensó Keith cuando vio trozos de metal destruidos por todo el suelo. ¿Cómo es que no la escucharon, o él fue el único?

― ¿Están bien chicos? ―pregunto la paladin verde ayudando a Lance a salir y luego fue turno de Keith. ―Me hubieran dicho que estaban muy ocupados. ―Pidge sonrió en burla ignorando la cara de Lance que le lanzaba una mirada asesina y bueno, Keith no tenía energía para contestarle. ― ¿Listos para irnos?

―Sabes que mi segundo nombre es listo ―Dijo Lance con arrogancia cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de gato.

― Todos sabemos que tu segundo nombre es Alejandro.

―Cállate Salmonte.

―Más tarde pueden resolver sus problemas de pareja, pero tenemos que irnos. ―Pidge empezó a caminar directo a la salida del barco Galra. ―El león verde ya nos está esperando afuera.

Cuando Keith dio solo algunos pasos y un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta. Unos brazos lo cargaron de inmediato, haciéndolo volar por los aires y aterrizar en algo cómodo y que lo hizo sentir seguro. Era increíble cómo es que cerró los ojos y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando un chico moreno y de ojos como el mar lo andaba cargando en sus brazos estilo nupcial. Su boca se abrió en sorpresa y las mejillas se le tornaron de un color rosa sutil, que milagrosamente, Lance no se dio cuenta y siguió caminando a paso rápido detrás de la chica, que los guiaban por los pasillos.

―Pidge, ¿Estás segura que estamos camino hacia tu león? ―cuestionó Lance, después de minutos avanzando por los interminables laberintos de la nave que el moreno ya suponía que estaban perdidos. ―Ya pasó mucho desde que empezamos a avanzar. ―Lance se distrajo, cuando sintió que Keith se retorció entre sus brazos y se sostenía el costado. Respiraba profundo y eso le hizo temer. ―Tenemos que llegar rápido o Keith empeorará.

―Ya llegaremos, sólo falta poco. ―a Pidge, se le oía que estaba irritada, pero se mantenía firme y no paraba de avanzar. La castaña sabía que iban por buen camino, solo que estaban demasiado lejos de la salida, que les tomaría un poco de tiempo para llegar.

―Pero, ¿Dónde está-

―Shiro está esperándonos afuera, yo le di instrucciones y él fue quien consiguió llevar a los prisioneros fuera y llevarlos a mi león.

―Me enorgulleces Pidge.

―Sólo sigue caminando, idiota.

―Pero… ¿No te olvidas de los druidas, Pidge? ―la pregunta de Keith salió en un susurró que a la chica le tomó segundo de procesarla correctamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron, Lance tenía razón; Keith se oía mal, respiraba rápido y no sonaba como si aguantaría mucho. Su rostro hizo una mueca, al parecer Lance no bromeaba de que el pelinegro lo habían golpeado fuerte.

―Yo me encargué de los druidas, desactivé sus sensores. ―volteó la cabeza para ver a Keith agonizando en fiebre, sudando y con las mejillas rojas, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse consciente. Pidge sintió pena por su compañero _emo._ ―No te afliges Keith, saldremos, te pondremos en una vaina curativa y te repondrás. ―le sonrió para animarlo y Lance hacía lo mismo, con una mirada que Pidge detectó que estaba llena de… _¿Ternura, tal vez?_

Keith le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Lance. ―Si tú lo dices…

Al final, todo salió como se esperaba; llegaron a tiempo a la salida, Shiro los esperaba fuera del león verde y se alegró bastante de que los tres estuvieran bien, fue tanta su emoción, que tomó a Pidge en sus enormes brazos, dio vueltas con ella y la abrazó diciéndole que estaba muy orgulloso de ella al hacer todo eso sola, e incluso restregó su cara contra ella haciendo una mueca tierna. Pidge solo sonrió inocentemente y le devolvió el abrazo, diciéndole un efusivo gracias. El moreno no se perdió la escena, igual que el pelinegro, y a Keith le dio risa cuando vio que Lance estaba indignado de que Pidge recibiera el cumplido de Shiro como algo bueno, mientras que el suyo fue patético, y más porque le dijo idiota. Lance exclamó algo y Keith soltó una risotada que le costó un gemido de dolor. Lance se alarmó y les hizo recordar a la parejita que su compañero paladín estaba herido y con fiebre en sus brazos. Los dos reaccionaron y todos subieron al león verde, con los prisioneros que Pidge había mencionado.

Llegaron seguros al castillo, en donde los demás, también se alegraron de verlos bien, pero de inmediato llevaron a Keith a una vaina curativa, y según Allura, estaría metido por un par de horas, (dos _vargas_ como dijo en realidad)

Todo estaba en un buen ambiente, pero Lance iba a ver a Keith de vez en cuando. Ahora, era la tercera vez que iba a la vaina curativa donde estaba metido su compañero. Todos se habían dado cuenta de la forma en que Lance miraba a Keith: con una pose y mueca pensativa. Ninguno quiso molestarlo, así que no preguntaron. Pero, la razón por la que Lance hacía esas caras, era…

 _¿Qué tan pequeño era Keith como que le llegara al pecho y ambos entraran en ese estrecho almacén? ¿Y que él entrara en sus brazos?_

―Realmente Keith, es pequeño.

Paso una varga más. Finalmente, la vaina se abrió y con ella dejando caer al paladín rojo; Lance lo atrapo justo a tiempo para que no se diera un golpe en el suelo. Todos al ver a Keith por fin despierto y curado. Hunk no tardó nada en darle un abrazo de oso, un "Me alegro de que estés bien" de Shiro y un golpe en el hombro de parte de Pidge. Allura y Coran solo sonrieron al ver la escena tan conmovedora. Y, por supuesto no podía faltar Lance.

―Qué bueno que no hayas muerto, Salmonete. ―exclamo Lance con una sonrisa ladina recibiendo un gruñido de Keith en respuesta.

Pidge no se perdió nada y le murmuro a Hunk "Hay que ayudarlos un poco" y apropósito Pidge empujo a Lance hacia Keith. El paladín azul en reflejo abrazo al mitad Galra, literalmente inclinándose con un Keith nuevamente pegado a su pecho. Este parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido y sin darse cuenta su rostro compitió con su león, del cuello hasta sus orejas. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Shiro y solo sonrió en cariño, negando con la cabeza a su hermano menor.

 _¿En serio, Keith era pequeño como para tener la sensación de nunca dejarlo ir y protegerlo? No lo sabía._

Lance apretó su abrazo y oculto su rostro en el cuello del paladín rojo, mientras que él, correspondió lentamente el abrazo cerrando sus ojos y aun sonrojado, con su corazón bombeando a mil por hora. Lance paso un minuto completo para analizar.

―Sí, muy pequeño.

― ¿Eh?


End file.
